


Suga We're Going Down

by lumosflies



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, DaiSuga Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding, baking mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: In Daichi’s defense, he never said he was a good baker. He knew the basics of cooking, but baking was uncharted territory for him. Daichi was also supposed to be baking with the rest of the third years, but only Suga had arrived to help.Kiyoko had to go out of town with her family for the weekend, and Asahi was conveniently helping his father set up a new fence around their backyard. That left Daichi carefully measuring flour for his second batch of chocolate chip cookies.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Suga We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga Week 2020 Day 4 Prompt: Salty
> 
> Title inspired by ["Sugar We're Going Down"](https://youtu.be/uhG-vLZrb-g) by Fall Out Boy

“How’s it going over there, master chef?”

Daichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Suga, for the last time, I’m following the exact same recipe you used. If these come out any different, I’ll buy you a week’s worth of cup noodles.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that. Maybe you should just put that batch in the oven as is,” Suga laughed.

In Daichi’s defense, he never said he was a good baker. He knew the basics of cooking, but baking was uncharted territory for him. Daichi was also supposed to be baking with the rest of the third years, but only Suga had arrived to help.

Kiyoko had to go out of town with her family for the weekend, and Asahi was conveniently helping his father set up a new fence around their backyard. That left Daichi carefully measuring flour for his second batch of chocolate chip cookies. The first batch still had to bake for another five minutes, according to the timer on the counter.

“We still have about five more minutes,” Daichi said.

Across the kitchen, Suga was washing the various measuring cups and bowls that they had needed to make the dough from scratch. Like Daichi, he had rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt as he got to work.

“Great, I can’t wait to try them!”

For the next several minutes, they worked in comfortable silence, each doing their own tasks. When Daichi was satisfied with the finished cookie dough, he set the bowl aside and began putting the leftover ingredients away.

Two matching glass jars on the kitchen table caught his attention. One had a red lid, and the other had a blue lid. Daichi’s eyes widened when he noticed that the jar with the red lid was significantly less full than the jar with the blue lid.

“Hey, Suga. Quick question,” he said.

Suga turned off the sink and turned around to face Daichi, wiping his hands on a hand towel. 

“Go on.”

Daichi pointed at the two jars on the table. “Which jar did you use for the first batch?”

Suga tilted his head as he examined them. “Red, I think. Why?”

Instead of answering, Daichi used the wooden spoon in the mixing bowl to taste a piece of the cookie dough. When he was met with an overwhelmingly salty taste, he dropped the spoon on the table with a grimace.

Suga frowned, crossing over to Daichi’s side and patting him on the back.

“You okay?”

Daichi was still frowning, but he nodded in response. “We used salt instead of sugar.”

Suga’s mouth opened in surprise. He scraped a piece of the dough out of the bowl and carefully tasted it. His face twisted similarly to Daichi’s reaction.

“Yeah, we can’t feed these to the kids,” Suga said, shaking his head.

Suga walked over to the oven to turn it off. He grabbed the oven mitts off the counter and carefully took out the tray of almost fully baked cookies and set it on the stovetop.

“They’re not even that much younger than us,” Daichi chuckled as he emptied the rest of the bowl into the trash bin.

“Why do you put the salt and sugar so close without labeling them?” Suga asked.

From his tone, Daichi could tell that Suga was genuinely curious. He appreciated that Suga was sparing him from his usual lighthearted teasing.

“Listen, I don’t have any say in how we store our food,” Daichi shook his head. “You’ve met my mom.”

In response, Suga just laughed and hopped onto the countertop. Daichi watched Suga pull his phone out of his pocket and begin typing.

“Don’t worry, Daichi,” Suga assured him. “We can fix this.”

“How?”

“First, we’re going to dump those cookies in the trash as soon as they cool off,” Suga said, nodding toward the abandoned cookies without actually looking up from his phone.

For once, Daichi found it hard to follow where Suga was steering the conversation.

“Okay...then what? We just remake them?” Daichi asked.

Finally, Suga looked up from his phone, holding it up for Daichi to read their third years group chat. Until now, the most recent message in the conversation was Kiyoko confirming that she would be unable to join them that day. At that moment, Daichi realized he had left his phone on the table and forgotten about it since Suga arrived earlier. He had to lean in to properly read the screen.

 **From Suga:** asahi what are you doing rn?

 **From Suga:** are you done with the fence yet?

 **From Asahi:** Just finished! What’s up?

 **From Suga:** come over to daichi’s

 **From Suga:** he doesn’t label salt and sugar so we need help redoing the cookies

 **From Asahi:** Oh no :(

 **From Asahi:** I need to get changed first, but I’ll be right over!

 **From Suga:** if you can pick up some chocolate chips and sugar i’ll pay you back too

 **From Asahi:** With your money or Daichi’s?

 **From Suga:** yes :)

Daichi looked up at Suga, who was swinging his feet back and forth from his perch.

“What? I’m just kidding,” Suga said with an innocent smile.

* * *

The next morning, Daichi walked into the club room with twelve sandwich bags full of cookies. He gave five to Ennoshita and five to Yamaguchi to distribute among the second and first years. Suga handed Kiyoko and Asahi a plastic bag each, which they both put away in their backpacks to save for lunch later.

Across the room, Daichi watched Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka devouring their own share of cookies. He mentally cursed at himself for giving them that much sugar at 7:00 in the morning.

“It’s too late now,” Suga observed from his right side. “You’ve created a three-headed monster.”

To his left, Asahi let out a deep sigh. “They didn’t even wait until after practice.”

True to Suga’s word, the trio was extra energetic for the first twenty minutes of practice. They each quickly fell from their sugar highs about halfway through, each missing receives that would have otherwise been easy.

At the end of practice, Suga bumped his shoulder against Daichi’s, nodding across the gym. Daichi followed his gaze to see Nishinoya and Tanaka nearly falling asleep where they stood.

Asahi, noticing their swaying and half-closed eyes, dropped the volleyballs in his arms to steady both of them. He placed a hand on each boy’s shoulder, giving them a gentle shake.

“Look at you, bringing people together with your baking,” Suga chuckled.

“I wouldn’t call that bringing them together as much as endangering them and making them tired before school even starts,” Daichi countered.

“They’ll bounce back in a few minutes,” Suga insisted. “Just look at Hinata.”

In the other corner of the gym, Hinata raced to collect the volleyballs that had rolled away from Asahi’s feet. Kageyama did the same, both competing to carry more than the other back into the storage closet.

“It was really sweet of you, by the way,” Suga said. “You’re a great captain, Daichi.”

Against his will, Daichi felt himself beginning to blush at the sincerity in Suga’s tone. He leaned over to lightly poke Suga with his elbow, right below his ribs. Suga laughed and instinctively took a step away from Daichi. It was an easily unnoticeable ticklish spot for the vice captain that only Daichi and Asahi knew about.

“I couldn’t be such a good captain without you,” Daichi said, smiling.

When Suga’s laughter had died down, he found himself smiling back at Daichi. Daichi couldn’t make himself look away. Maybe it was the way the morning light filled the gym, highlighting the soft features of Suga’s expression, or maybe it was just the adrenaline rush from a solid workout.

“Hey, when you two are done making heart eyes at each other, could you help clean up?! _Some_ of us have class to get to after this!”

Tanaka’s booming voice and Nishinoya’s howling laughter echoed throughout the gym. Behind them, Asahi mouthed “Sorry!” over their shoulders.

Daichi forced himself to look away and started walking toward the stray volleyballs that Hinata and Kageyama missed. Suga laughed, following his lead.

“Tanaka, since when do you care about getting to class on time?”

“Since Kiyoko occasionally passes by his classroom in the mornings on the way to her class,” Ennoshita chimed in from where he was taking down the net with Kinoshita.

“ _Chikara_!”

Daichi watched the second years bicker amongst themselves as he finished collecting the last of the volleyballs with Suga.

“You know, this all could have been avoided if you just bought them meat buns after practice instead,” Suga said just loud enough for Daichi to hear.

They reached the storage closet door, which had already been propped open by one of the first years, and began putting the equipment away.

“Baking for the team was _your_ idea,” Daichi reminded him.

“At least I didn’t suggest stargazing like Asahi,” Suga laughed.

“Hey!” Asahi called out from the closet entrance. “I just wanted to boost everyone’s morale!”

Daichi looked up from the cart full of volleyballs to see Suga snickering behind his hand.

“Next time, I’m definitely just settling on meat buns,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's about time I used this pun...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Check out the official Daisuga Week 2020 Twitter and Tumblr for more fics and art from other contributors!
> 
> Twitter: [@daisguaweek2020](https://twitter.com/daisugaweek2020)  
> Tumblr: [@daisugaweek2020](https://daisugaweek2020.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) | [Tumblr](https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
